


A New Recipe!

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, adult nursing, implied starvation, ot4 if you wanna squint, written as gen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Getting stuck out in the scrub desert, days from civilization with no supplies is a pain in the ass. It's okay though, Gladio has got them covered. It's probably a good thing that it's just them though, Gladio wouldn't want his sister to know that 'bros being bros' occasionally included nursing his three friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha wow. Okay, so my lactation kink rears it's ugly head. Anyway, this was a fill for the kink!meme and I really enjoyed writing this. -blushes- It's written as gen, per the OP's preference but if you tilt your head and squint an OT4 sighting could be implied? I tried to keep it just bros being bros.

It had been three days. 

Three, very hot, dry, and dusty days. Even with the beautiful sunset falling all around them, it brought little relief. Where the heat ruled the day, frigid temperatures ruled the night. With only their sleeping bags and a few items they had stuffed into the rolls, they usually ended up snuggling about the fire. 

Ignis imagined all four of them would be quite relieved when they returned back to civilization proper. They were all a mess, dirty, stinking, but most worrisome; starving. Though Noctis and Prompto had ceased complaining about food. It had been quite the struggle to get them on their feet that morning. 

A struggle more, through the day when they stopped for a break in any shade they could find to avoid the worst of the day’s heat. 

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, and squinted through the fine layer of dust on them. The strain of their accidental adventure was even reaching Gladio, though the Adviser knew the bigger man would rather lose his arm than admit such a thing. If the truth were told, he was perhaps the only reason the four of them were still alive. 

Ignis trailed behind the Prince and his friend, occasionally reaching out one hand to brush against one of them to correct their course. Exhaustion was only one of their problems, and even though it was the most fixable of them, it was far from truly possible. 

“ Hey, you guys see that?” Gladio called out from ahead. Ignis lifted his gaze, squinting to see what the bigger man pointed to. There was a flash of teal that could be seen through the brush and hope leapt in the adviser’s chest. 

A Haven! 

It was precisely what they needed. How they had not died in the past few nights was beyond Ignis’ comprehension entirely. However, a haven meant safe sleep, and a chance to let their guard down. 

Noctis merely grunted, his trudge growing just a shade quicker, keen to reach the stone out-cropping. Prompto lingered with Ignis, as if he were the one guiding the other man and not the other way around. 

Ignis was almost grateful to him. He felt as if he were dragging fiercely. 

The moment they stepped past the protective runes, there seemed to be collective sigh of relief. Gladio crouched to coax a fire to life, and the other three unrolled sleeping-bags and found spots to settle their weary bodies. 

Gladio got the fire to life, as Prompto and Noctis hunted in short ranges for kindling and then logs to fuel their night’s fire. They didn’t have anything to roast over it, because though they’d been walking all day not even the most wild of beasts had found them. It was as discouraging as it was a relief. 

Because none of them were in the shape to fight off a pack of Sabertusks. They’d been unwilling to summon weapons from the arsenal as it was. Keeping Noctis on his feet was far more important than anything else in the long run. 

Even if it had been the Prince’s fault that the rental of the chocobos had expired three days out from anywhere. They’d all had a nice, not really passive, fight about that when it had first happened. Worse yet, they’d been unable to even find the mark that they’d gone on the hunt for. 

Finally though, things were settled and the Prompto and Noctis had found their spots, tiredly sprawled. Gladio had something to do though, before he could collapse on his own sleeping roll. There was a set of boulders that had crumbled from the near-by cliff, and they made the perfect seating. 

Gladio was tall, and when it came to getting his companion’s fed it was just more comfortable for everyone involved if they were closer to equal in height. 

Gladio shrugged out of the leather of his jacket, draped it on the stone behind him. Almost immediately Ignis turned away, swallowing. The Shield followed his gaze, and it landed on the two younger men. Gladio scowled fiercely because he’d seen that response twice in the past two days. 

It always ended with an argument that Noctis came first, and that Ignis could survive without. It made Gladio’s teeth itch. 

Fuck that. 

He reached out, grabbing the adviser by the wrist and yanking him towards him before he could get out of reach. It caused him to stumble into him, between the ‘v’ of his spread legs. Disapproval radiated in the way Ignis frowned at him, but Gladio couldn’t bring himself to rightly care. Because the man had politely declined the first night, refused adamantly the second, and Gladio was damn tired of seeing the exhausted glint in green eyes.

“ That’s not flying tonight, Iggy.” He stated. 

Ignis glowered at him, and Gladio stared right back, tilting his head in challenge. Because if the other man wanted to fight him over this, he was welcome to. Ignis was not going to go another night hungry for the sake of the Prince and his friend. 

All three of them might put Noctis first in their lives, but that didn’t mean relations about one another just vanished off the face of the planet. Ignis was Gladio’s oldest friend, and he wasn’t going to watch him starve out of an over-inflated sense of obligation and duty. 

Not this time. 

“ Not before-“ Ignis started, in the tone of voice that normally heralded one hell of an ‘argument-that-wasn’t-an-argument’. Gladio had always hated that tone and his jaw clenched in response. 

“ Specs.” Noctis cut him off sharply. 

Both of them looked to Noctis, who sat with his arms tiredly wrapped around his own knees, watching them with lazy midnight blue eyes. 

“ I can wait.” It wasn’t an order, but it was enough to give the steward pause and Gladio smirked in satisfaction. Looked like he wasn’t the only one to worry about the state of the normally neat steward. 

Even so, Ignis’ jaw did not unclench. 

“ As kind as that is Noctis, I assure you I’m fine.” He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a gesture of multiple meanings. 

Gladio snorted in disagreement of the words.

“ The hell you are Iggy. “ he grumbled, hand landing heavy on the back of the other man’s neck. “ None of us are blind. You’re not ‘fine’. “ 

“ Assumptive of you-“ he started, words heated. 

Gladio could feel his patience growing thinner with every word. 

“ Thought Noct already told you it was fine?” he remarked pointedly, “ Doesn’t his word raise and set the sun?” 

He could feel Ignis bristle, and a retort sharp on his lips and ready to be form. Gladio didn’t give him a chance, slapping a gently hand over the adviser’s mouth, who’s incredulous stare informed him it would be addressed at a later date. 

Gladio sighed impatiently, clicking his tongue sharply. “You gonna make us do this the hard way?” he asked, “Because if I have to hold you to my chest until you fuckin’ drink, I will.” He levied a stare that dared the other man to challenge him on the matter. 

Ignis exhaled against his hand, a defeated sigh. Gladio let his hand drop from his mouth. 

He squeezed the neck beneath his hand. Gladio pushed him lower steadily, towards his chest. The other man hesitated, as if the last of his will were crumbling away the closer he got to the potential food-source. No matter how temporary it was. 

Ignis exhaled, licking his lips and Gladio rolled his eyes in exasperation. It wasn’t like he was overly-sensitive with his ‘ability’ or some shit. Some people got off on it, sure, but Gladio wasn’t one of them and as far as he could tell, neither were his friends. 

Which was kind of a relief, honestly. They still had to look him in the eye when this was all over, and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with their awkward moping around or avoidance. 

Ignis wrapped his lips around his left nipple, as if he weren’t sure that he was doing it right. Which again, stupid, considering it seemed pretty straight-forward from Gladio’s perspective. 

Gladio grunted at the first feeling of taught suction. It was almost with relief that he felt the pressure that had built through the day ease off his chest. Gladio had been aching the entire afternoon, and every brush of his jacket against his chest had made the day all that more unbearable. 

Ignis was tentative at first, as if he intended to only take a few pulls and be done with it. Gladio knew though, that the minute the man’s first swallow hit his stomach. He made a quiet moan of desperation, and pressed closer. His hands landed on Gladio’s thighs, to balance himself properly. 

The pace of the other man’s suckling picked up sharply, eager to sate the hunger that had to have been gnawing on his stomach for days. 

Gladio snorted in amusement. “ Bet you wish you’d accepted that first night now, huh?” he asked, and the annoyance in the green of Ignis’ eyes as they flashed at him from under sandy lashes was unmistakable. He didn’t stop what he was doing however, even if there was a faint dusting of a blush on the other his cheeks. 

He could understand. The first time he’d let someone nurse off of him, he’d about jumped out of his skin as the sensation. It was embarrassing to nurse your adult friends. It was probably far more embarrassing for them. 

Gladio’s fingers loosened from their tight grip, to idly card through the sandy strands. The adult mouth was not meant to make the perfect seal of a child’s, and a stray drop pearled at the corner of Ignis’ mouth, before tracking down the side of his chin. Gladio caught it with his thumb, wiping it clear before bringing it to his own mouth. 

For a long few minutes, the only sounds heard were the crackling of the fire, Prompto and Noctis’ quiet conversation and the soft sounds of suction. When Ignis pulled away with a soft noise, the cool night air was almost painful on the wet nub. 

“ See? Didn’t kill you, now did it?” He asked, and Ignis slapped a hand against one muscle-clad thigh. 

“ No one likes an ‘I-told-you-so’, Gladiolus.” Ignis admonished, but there was a vitality to him again. The lines of exhaustion around his eyes were shallower, less taught. Gladio could live with that. Even so when the adviser stood, he took a moment to find his feet properly. 

“ Thank you.” He added, swiping a gentle finger under the nipple where a stray few drops had leaked, he cleaned his finger with a broad swipe of his tongue. 

Gladio grunted, shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “ Don’t gotta thank me for that,” It wasn’t like Ignis hadn’t saved all three of them before. Turnabout was fair play. 

Ignis stepped away and Gladio turned his attention to the other two men. 

“ So, who won the game tonight?” he asked, looking between the two. The first night it had been no question that Noctis would have taken first priority. The second however, a game of rock-paper-scissors had been played between the pair. Prompto flicked two fingers up in acknowledgement and Noctis sank into a sulk quietly. 

Kid never had liked losing, at the bottom line. 

Prompto was quick on his feet, even when he was bone tired and wanting nothing more than to never move again. It was the quick flash of teeth in a smile that made Gladio huff in exasperation. Fondly, though because he was a ray of sunshine that never really went out. 

The gunman didn’t need that same guiding hand that Ignis had, nor the force behind it. He opted for the nipple that Ignis hadn’t nursed from. He lacked the shyness he’d had the two days previously, when Gladio had first brought up the idea. 

Gladio had thought the blonde was going to die of mortification on the spot, the way he’d blushed and hee-hawed around the idea of accepting the offer. The second day, he’d been more sure, and tonight he was eager. 

Prompto pressed a short, chaste kiss of thanks to the soft skin, and Gladio snorted in amused exasperation at him. “ You’re fuckin’ ridiculous, Prom,” he muttered, even as the skin around the tight bud contracted at the feeling. 

The soft lips of the shorter man pressed against his skin and there was a sharp sense of relief at the first few pulls that broke the tension there. Even so, the flow was slower and less than the left, making whoever took the right work for their meal. 

Gladio shifted his weight impatiently, wanting that same relief on both sides of his chest. He hated the taught, sensitive feeling. It made his skin feel too tight across his chest and the tissue ache with it. Stress, he’d found, only compounded the problem. It usually was the trigger for him producing the milk in the first place, and the more dire the situation the more he produced. 

His teen years had been utter hell, in retrospect. 

The one thing that made Gladio jumpy about Prompto when he nursed though, was that he was damn touchy. His hands usually settled against Gladio’s legs, but they’d trail up his sides and back as well. Like he was petting him. It was like the younger man couldn’t help it, and with his mouth occupied, seemed to thank Gladio with touch instead of words. 

One hand came up, and pressed against his pectoral, gently. Gladio huffed at the feeling, because it wasn’t quite pleasant. More pressure against his chest wasn’t something he wanted. However, it helped the milk flow easier, quicker, and Prompto’s quiet noise of delight was assurance enough that it worked. 

The hand pressed and relaxed against his chest, like a kitten kneading its mother’s belly as it nursed. Gladio was almost offended, except it was kind of cute. Every once in awhile, the gunman would make a soft appreciative noise, and press closer. Like that was going to do him any good. 

Gladio let the blond suckle, the rhythm of it familiar by now. It wasn’t until the pushing on his chest became harder that Gladio tapped him sharply on the side with one broad hand. 

“ Noct still has to get his fix, “ he reminded, and Prompto made a softly regretful sound. He did let go though, panting a few breaths against Gladio’s chest before rubbing a hand over his mouth. 

“ Right, sorry. “ he apologized, giving the Shield a lopsided grin. Gladio snorted, because the younger man was far from sorry as he could be about stealing just a little more. Gladio pushed gently at him, and the gunman retreated, giving Noctis a gentle kick to his booted foot. 

Not that the Prince needed the gesture to be rolling to his feet. 

He didn’t waste any time, not that Gladio thought he would. Ever since their first night out in the gods-forsaken desert, Noctis had practically jumped at any chance he could to get his fill of Gladio’s milk. Which was odd, because Gladio didn’t find the taste did much for him, personally. 

Noctis latched onto his left nipple, and suckled. The first few pulls were rough, hard and fast. 

“ Hey! Easy there, Princess!” he snapped, and Noctis glowered at him with midnight blue eyes. He did gentle his sucking, though his pace didn’t falter. If it weren’t a life and death situation, he was sure the Prince would have probably bitten him for the comment. 

The pace of the suckling slowed, until it was almost as if Noctis were torn between sleep or eating. Gladio growled a quiet protest, because sleep sounded like a fantastic idea at the moment. He moved to pull away, only for Noctis to dig his fingers into Gladio’s thighs sharply. 

Instead of pulling off, he merely switched nipples. Gladio sighed, loudly, and pointedly. Noctis ignored him with the same resoluteness that he normally did. 

Noctis had always been a slow and picky eater. Which was something Gladio had always hated. The kid had squished his food around the plate for more hours combined than Gladio had spent at a dinner table, it felt like. It was enough to drive anyone up the damn wall. 

Except for Ignis, who was the one responsible for making sure the Prince did at least eat a respectable amount of a meal put before him. 

Noctis’ grip remained firm and unyielding. Every-time he’d seem to slow in pace, he’d pressed harder, searching for the last of the milk. It was a concentration that he applied to anything that meant something to him, especially when he wanted it. 

Gladio hoped that the Prince realized that him being able to nurse them, was definitely finite. 

Finally he pulled away, and Gladio breathed a sigh of relief. Between the three of them, his nipples were sore and puffy. Not quite raw, but tender in a different way. It’d be another day without a shirt when the sun rose, he could tell. 

Gladio watched the midnight blue eyes of the Prince track down slightly, and his mouth pulled tight when he saw the puffy and reddened state of the nipples he’d left behind. “ Sorry Gladio, “ he muttered, and something in the Shield relaxed at the two words.

“ It’ll pass,” Gladio shrugged, “ Need to learn to watch your teeth though.” 

Noctis’ features softened and a smirking-smile lifted his features briefly. 

The four of them settled easily enough into the their spots around the fire after that. Gladio drank the last of the water in the canteen he’d snagged before the birds they’d rented had fled back to the post. They’d have to find more when the light came up. 

For now though, they had a chance at peaceful sleep. 

 

\---------------------------------------

Except for they didn’t need to find a fresh water-source, or hunt down food, or worry for too much longer. The small town they’d left from days before came into sight and their relief was almost palatable. 

The chocobos had returned to the same spot they’d been rented from, and with them were their belongings and gil, which were gladly returned. A hotel room was gladly rented and showers were happily taken. 

Gladio emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel along his neck and jaw, ready to just sleep in a relatively soft bed. What he didn’t expect, was the absolute mess of food that awaited him. The smell of it slammed into him like a wall, and his mouth watered almost painfully in anticipation. 

Skewered trout, sharp greens, and the seasoning on both made him groan in appreciation. 

“ What’s this all about?” Gladio asked, bemused and warily curious. 

Ignis shrugged, as if the meal spread out over the room was not out of the ordinary and that it was something that happened all the time. 

“ You ensured we were fed for days,” he replied, gesturing him to grab a plate. Gladio did, settling himself on one of the beds with a groan of relief. 

“ You’re the best, Iggy.” Gladio muttered around a mouthful of trout, forcing himself to take it slowly. Prompto and Noctis were sprawled on the other bed, inhaling their own meals and tapping away at their phones. Being without them seemed to have only strengthened their addiction to the damn things. 

The four of them ate in comfortable silence, except for Noctis who picked at his plate, and when plates were emptied with nary a left-over to be seen, Gladio was almost on the edge of a comfortable doze. Iris had texted him a few times and all was well. 

“ Hey Gladio?” Noctis called, and he opened an eye to glower at the Prince from his spot. 

“ What?” he grumbled, not bothering to lift his head from the pillow where it rested. 

“ Any chance I can have a snack?” he asked, and he could feel the eyes of the Prince boring holes into him. Which meant that a simple deflection wasn’t going to work. 

“ The fuck you asking me for, you glutton?” he asked, eyes sliding closed again. All of them knew Ignis was the one you went to for food, not him. Not unless it was something that you had to only add hot water to it to cook it. 

“ Because you over-grown ass, “ Noctis hummed without any offense taken, “ You’re the only one with the snack I want.” 

Gladio opened his eyes to stare in surprise at the Prince, who simply shrugged at the confusion on his face. Gladio had expected the entire encounter to be done and never spoken of again. Not whatever this conversation was quickly turning into. 

“ Fine,” Gladio sighed in mock-annoyance, “ Better get over your oral fixation quick though, I’ll be dry in a day or two.” 

Noctis slipped off the far bed and next to the Shield. Gladio threw an arm over his eyes, with a sigh when he felt the , now almost familiar, heat of Noctis’ mouth latch onto one of his nipples. He’d be glad when he dried up, because he was tired of the sensitivity and the tension and pressure. 

Gladio’s free arm curled around the younger man as he drank, not saying a word as the Prince switched between sides. He was gentler without the pressure of pure hunger, more like he was savoring each swallow of rich milk. The lazy nature was present though, though every time Gladio felt the urge to shift away, Noctis would change nipples again. 

When he finally pulled off for the final time, Noctis sighed. The action wafted the rich milk-smell in Gladio’s direction, even as the younger man settled his chin on Gladio’s chest. 

“ I could drink that all day,” Noctis admitted, and Gladio heard the wet sound of him licking his lips. “ Iggy’s gonna have to add that to my list of meals.” He muttered confidently and Gladio lifted his arm enough to shoot the resolute Noctis a flat stare. 

Prompto snickered from his spot across the room. 

Before Gladio could respond, Ignis interrupted. 

“ Duly noted, but I’m going to insist that you not get us stranded again.” Ignis muttered in the dim room, scrolling through the news feed on his phone. “ Besides, starvation isn’t the only way to produce such a response.” 

Gladio groaned in defeat at the victorious grin on Noctis’ face. 

“ You’re the best, Ignis.” 

Gladio could hear the quiet smile of proud affection on the steward’s face from across the room. Gladio had a feeling that their Prince wasn’t the only one who’d enjoyed the impromptu meals provided during their experience. 

Quietly he damned his fond willingness to do just about anything for the three other men.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened! I hope you enjoyed the read. <3
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
